


Human Weakness

by darkrosaleen



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Be careful with humans</i>, Mama always told her. <i>They're fragile. You don't want to break them.</i></p><p>But Peter asked so nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Weakness

_Be careful with humans_ , Mama always told her. _They're fragile. You don't want to break them._

But Peter asked so nicely.

He's stretched out in Beverley's bed, pinned by her thighs around his hips and her twisted t-shirt around his wrists and her heavy gaze on his bared throat. His human body is so fragile, a soft, warm thing that twitches with every sensation, painful or pleasurable. Peter says he can barely tell the difference anymore; Beverley just wants to see him wrecked.

Peter isn't exactly quiet in bed, but he never reacts like this to normal sex. His broad chest heaves under her, his breath turning to shaky whines as Beverley's nails catch his skin. He's lighter than her, a deep tan that goes white under her nails. He shows marks so easily, and Beverly wants to cover his beautiful chest in scratches. He makes the best noises when she draws blood.

But that's not what Peter asked for. As if he can read her mind, he gives her a cheeky grin. "Quit teasing. Or are you too scared?"

Ty would probably smack him for that, but Beverley's tastes have always run a bit less civilized. In one fluid motion, she pulls the knife out from under the pillows and holds it against Peter’s throat. 

"Fuck, Bev." His whole body goes rigid, and he pulls away from the blade even as his hips push up against hers. He's thoroughly trapped, and it lights up all his animal fear responses, making him jerk and twitch uncontrollably. If she keeps him there long enough, he might even start crying.

Beverley is all too happy to oblige.


End file.
